bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragnarök
Ragnarök '''is the Quirk used by Izuku Midoriya in the fan fiction "Natural." History Izuku Midoriya had discovered Ragnarök the day his mother had been killed by Endeavor in his (Endeavor's) effort to apprehend a petty criminal. Combined with several other casualties and the usual property damage, Izuku had lost all faith in Heroes when officials had done nothing to reprimand Endeavor for his careless actions and they didn't make him pay for his transgressions. Izuku later discovers that Pro heroes have committed other crimes in the same regard, such as Christopher Skyline, a.k.a. Captain Celebrity, committing sexual misconduct with those that he had saved. With a hero killing his mother, and the sins of other heroes changing Izuku's outlook on them, Izuku took his rage out on the world, joining the Vanguard Action Squad alongside Dabi and Himiko Toga. Izuku officially became a Class SSS Super Villain, one of the most dangerous villains in history, known as Ragnarök. Description Responsible for various cases of freak weather phenomena, Ragnarök gives Izuku the ability to create, shape and manipulate all forms of natural disasters, including avalanches, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, hydrological disasters, meteorological disasters, wildfires, space disasters, etc. While Izuku is able to create, shape, and manipulate natural disasters, he also has the ability to completely "banish" the disasters summoned. A byproduct of this Quirk from his mother also gave Izuku minor elemental manipulation. It has been described by heroes and villains alike as a Quirk whose power is without equal, causing ungodly destruction at every turn, and it deserving of its name due to its apocalyptic nature. Weaknesses Izuku is very prone to headaches and migraines for summoning different natural disasters at the same time, meaning that Izuku must maintain one disaster for about five minutes before he may properly alternate to another one. In addition, willing away the natural disasters summoned by him can cause him to collapse from the pressure. Usage Izuku, when engaging in combat, causes tremors in the ground, causing opponents to lose their balance. Izuku would also summon a thunderstorm, making lightning bolts strike the ground indiscriminately, sometimes focusing lightning bolts to hit select targets. Izuku did this to shatter Shoto Todoroki's massive ice wall so that he may escape. For the sake of mobility, Izuku manipulates a pillar of wind underneath his feet for sustained flight, something that Principle Nezu stated to be immensely smart usage of such a destructive Quirk. Super Moves '''Fimbulvetr: '''Izuku covers the entire area in a very powerful blizzard, hampering the senses of those caught in it, as well as hampering the usage of other Emitter Quirks. '''Jörmungandr: '''Izuku pulls mass amounts of water together into the shape of a titanic serpent, which Izuku uses to crush and destroy select areas by directing the "head" of the serpent. '''Múspellsheimr: '''Izuku uses this ability to cause wildfires and set entire city blocks ablaze. '''Sköll and Hati: '''Izuku creates two wolfs, one made of fire and one made of water, to use when in an enclosed space. Trivia * '''Ragnarök '''is described in Norse Mythology as a series of events, including a great battle, foretold to lead to the death of a number of great figures (including the Gods Odin, Thor, Týr, Freyr, Heimdallr and Loki), natural disasters and the submersion of the world in water. After these events, the world will resurface anew and fertile, the surviving and returning gods will meet and the world will be repopulated by two human survivors. * In Norse mythology, ''Fimbulvetr'' (or fimbulvinter), commonly rendered in English as '''Fimbulwinter, is the immediate prelude to the events of Ragnarök. It means "great winter". * In Norse mythology, Jörmungandr, also known as the Midgard (World) Serpent (Old Norse: Miðgarðsormr), is a sea serpent. The serpent grew so large that it was able to surround the earth and grasp its own tail. When it releases its tail, Ragnarök will begin. * In Norse cosmology, Muspelheim (Old Norse: Múspellsheimr), also called Muspell (Old Norse: Múspell), is a realm of fire. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks